Healing You
by XanaSentiya
Summary: Soubi hated being a Sylph, thanks to the Incubus, Seimei, for harassing him. But one day, Seimei takes it too far, and attacks Soubi. Left to die in the forest, Soubi didn't really expect to meet Ritsuka, the beautiful, kind Kodama. Full sum. on profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Xana: Well, Hola everyone! I have a new story! Yippeee! *dances***

**Ritsuka: Tch, you shouldn't be making new fics. You should be working on the sequel to NIA!**

**Xana: Feh! I am taking my time with that, I don't want to rush it. And speaking of the sequel, the summary is on my profile if you would like to see it. So, my plans for this is, eh, maybe a threeshot? Maybe moreshot? Who knows! Guess it depends on the feedback! **

**Ritsuka: But! But! SEEEEQQUUUEEEELLL!**

**Xana: Quiet down! So, this fic sortakindamaybejustalittlebit hit me in the face when I was watching Ghost Hunters on Syfy while eating an instant cup of ramen. It was one of those old episodes where they were in…Ireland, I think? Yeah, and they were in this restricted field looking for fairies! I was like, "Ohehmgeeeh!", and fantasized about Fairy!Soubi! I squealed, ran downstairs to my room, and WHAMO BABY! I came up with this little beauty!**

**Ritsuka: *Ear twitches* Wow.**

**Xana: Exactly! So let me just clear up the characters and what they are.**

**Ritsuka: Kodama- Forest Spirit**

**Soubi: Sylph-Air elemental. Sometimes identified with fairies.**

**Seimei: Incubus-Male form of a demon that seduces humans.**

**Kio: Gnome-Earth Elemental.**

**Youji: Undine-Water Elemental.**

**Natsuo: Salamander-Fire Elemental.**

**Yuiko: Yosei- Fairy (who I have living in flowers :] )**

**Yayoi: Hamadryad-Tree Nymph**

**Xana: Okay, so…the characters are based of mythological creatures from different folklore of different cultures. I used Paracelsus's alchemical elements, because I thought Undine and Sylph sounded kick ass! I'll try to keep them based off the folklore as much as possible, but because I kind of suck at researching this stuff…yeah don't be surprised if this shit is SO wrong. Also, Seimei and Ritsuka? So not barking up the relative tree. M'kay? M'kay! I'm beta-less as always, so there will probably be mistakes. On with the disclaimer!**

**Ritsuka: Xana does not own Loveless, or any mythological creature or folklore!**

**Xana: On with the Chapter!

* * *

**

'_Fly with us…'_

Silky, shimmering wings spread out, glinting shades of lilac and powdery blue shone in the light as he soared through the air, following the sweet, gentle calls from the butterflies.

'_Come, fly with us.'_

Icy blue eyes shone behind silver framed glasses as he flew, the soft breeze flowing through his long, blond locks. A small, playful smile graced the beautiful man's face as he weaved through thick, green treetops.

Here and there a random Undine or Salamander would feel the rush of air fly past their heads, and only one thought would register their minds. _'Oh, it's only Soubi.'_

The forest was a magical place, full of many mystical creatures. Some were good and kind, some keeping out of other's ways and only worrying about themselves. But some…were just pure evil.

Perfect example? The foul, loathsome Incubus, Seimei.

Seimei was the worst…_'thing'_ to inhabit the forest. He was degrading, rude, cocky, arrogant, perverted, sneaky…every negative word he could think of to describe Seimei, was what he thought of him.

And his favorite victim? Him. Soubi. The Sylph. The friendliest and caring Sylph to live in the forest. He was a friend to everyone who was willing to accept his friendship, and left those alone who turned it down.

The air elemental helped in any way he could, which sadly, landed him at the top of the list for Seimei's bully list. Had he known this would happen, he would have gladly steered clear of the demon.

He remembered his first encounter with the demon as if it were yesterday.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Soubi was making his way through the thick trees that made the forest, when heard a faint cry for help. He being the sweetest of Sylphs, followed the cries, and unknowingly, trailed into the darker parts of the forest that slowly melded into swamplands._

_The blonde Sylph came to a halt as he heard a pain filled scream. Body immediately moving on its own, he flew in the direction the scream had come from, willing his wings to go faster._

_And that is when he saw it, a small, defenseless Undine trapped under the body of a large, raven haired man. But what shocked the blue eyed blonde was the fact that the man was naked, emitting sounds that resembled something close to a moan, and was raping the poor girl. _

_His body stayed frozen from shock, eyes the size of saucers, as he stared at the sight before him. Teary, turquoise eyes blinked up at him, pleading for help as the water elemental reached out a small, delicate hand, as if trying to touch him._

'Help me…' _the cry flittered across his mind, full of fear and shame. _

_The plea snapped him out of his stupor, for he flew forward, swinging his leg out and successfully hitting the male in the left temple and causing the raven to fly backwards, crashing into the murky water. _

_Quickly helping the girl up, he removed his silky white shirt and wrapped it around the small Undine's frame before grabbing her hand._

_And then everything became a blur after that. He had remembered zooming through the swamp, dodging trees and boulders that loomed from the water, holding the young girl in his arms as his wings beat harshly in the air, picking up speed each passing second._

_The next thing he knew, he had been seized by his hair roughly and yanked backwards, the small female being thrown from his arms and skidding across the ground. His glasses crashed to the ground, lenses shattering._

_Soubi could only wince as the hold on his hair tightened. Turning, his eyes locked onto the female's turquoise gaze. _

"_Run! Go on!" _

_Hesitating, the water being gave him one last look before she took off, throwing herself into the nearest pond and disappearing with one parting farewell._

'Thank you.'

_Glancing up over his shoulder, Soubi inwardly cringed as his eyes met a smoldering red glare, fangs bared in a snarl as the raven haired man from before sneered down at him. "You lost me my afternoon fuck, you foolish Sylph."_

_The blonde haired man spluttered at his use of words. "That is just crude. And what you did to that poor girl is considered rape."_

"_It's not rape if she enjoyed it."_

"_It is rape if she didn't consent to it. And she obviously didn't. You are disgusting."_

_At this, the tall male barked out a loud laugh, his head tossed back as laughter echoed in the silent swamp. "I am disgusting? How offending. I only do what is in my nature."_

_Snorting, Soubi ignored the tightening grip on his silky blonde hair. "Right, and just what exactly are you to have such nature? Hmm? Are you Satan incarnate? Death come to us in bodily form?"_

"_Ah, don't flatter me. I could only dream of being such things. No, I am nothing but an Incubus. My name is Seimei, and you owe me an afternoon fuck."_

_The Sylph couldn't help but feel his heart slam to a stop. Incubus? Afternoon fuck? Oh no…this wasn't turning out so good._

"_Find someone else, I won't allow you to touch me in such lewd ways!"_

"_Who said you had a choice?" _

_Before the raven haired demon could react, Soubi twisted his body and swung out his right leg, knocking Seimei off his feet and loosening his grip on his hair. Throwing himself backwards, Soubi pushed himself off the ground and bolted into the air, wings slicing through the air as he soared higher into the sky, breaking free of the treetops into open air._

_Looking back down, his eyes locked onto furious, glistening red eyes that promised him a fate worse than death. Quickly looking away, the air elemental flew home, willing himself to forget those eyes, and the disgusting touch of the demon's hands._

_**-End Flashback- **_

Soubi frowned as the memory replayed in his mind. He hated that man. That despicable demon! Ever since that day, the Incubus had stalked him, molested him in attempts to rape him, but failing miserably. Seimei liked to tease him, claiming that he would destroy the Sylph's innocence.

At that thought, Soubi could only snort. Just because Elementals were angelic and fairy like, did not mean they never participated in their fair share of sexual sitatuions. Hell, Soubi had been in three. He was no stranger to sex, but it didn't mean he liked to walk around and jump on anything that had a hole.

He suddenly let out an irritated sigh and shut his eyes in annoyance as he felt two cold, hard arms wrap themselves around his waist from behind, a head coming to rest against his spine, clawed fingers drumming against his stomach.

"Hello, little Sylph. "

"Seimei. Go away, I'm too tired to deal with your bullying today." Soubi snapped, pulling himself out of the embrace.

The dark haired demon frowned at this, and grabbed the back of the tall blonde's shirt, successfully stopping him in place.

"That's too bad. Because I planned the entire day for us already. I will make you see pleasures that only the dark side can give you. I will make you feel like nothing of this world. I will crush, shatter, and destroy you today, my dear little Soubi!"

Glaring, Soubi yanked away from the grip and glared at the man in front of him. "Forget it, Seimei. You may be a big shot seducer, but your tricks do not work on me. Be gone and leave me be!"

Snarling in an animalistic way, Seimei wrapped his hands around Soubi's upper arms, slamming him back into a tree, his gold framed glasses toppling from his nose and landing with a soft thump into the bushes next to them.

Hissing, Soubi placed his palms flat against Seimei's bare, rock hard chest and pushed, trying to put space between them. The red eyed demon didn't budge, which only frustrated the light haired male.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!"

"Because nobody refuses me! What about me disinterests you? I am everyone's dream! I am a **god**!"

"You are no god! You are disgusting! Putrid! Impure, evil sex fiend!"

The Incubus narrowed his eyes at the Sylph, his teeth slowly barring as his lip curled. "Is it because I am a man? Does that not please you?"

Soubi's eyes widened as Seimei slowly transformed into a very beautiful, sultry looking woman, long raven hair framing her face and flowing down to her hips, bare breasts pressing to his chest.

Long lashes fluttered as she gazed up at him, a seductive smirk gracing her porcelain like face. "Is this better? Is this what you like?" she purred, running her hands slowly down his chest.

"Will I please you with this appearance? Sou-bi-kun…"

Soubi snapped out his stupor and pushed Seimei away, glaring. "You can be man, woman, animal…I don't care! I will never be attracted to you, and I will not fall for your pathetic attempts at seduction, demon!"

Fury took over Seimei's face as he morphed back to his previous appearance, body shaking with rage. "You idiotic man. Never say that to _me_! I am** Seimei**! You do not reject me, and then insult me!"

Soubi felt his heart jump into his throat. The look in Seimei's eyes screamed murder, and he wouldn't put it past the demon to _not_ kill him. Before he could even blink, he was thrown into a tree, his back hitting and cracking the trunk.

Letting out a groan of pain, he was grabbed by his ankle and lifted in the air, spinning and slamming into another tree, his body making a loud 'thwack' against the wood. The blue eyed Sylph felt his head spin as pain rushed over his body and mind, and he felt blood flooding his mouth.

Seimei grabbed the long, silky blonde locks and dragged the man back to his feet, smirking cruelly as he slammed him face first into the cracked tree, enjoying the hiss of pain that escaped Soubi's lips. Leaning in, he let his lips brush against the man's earlobe.

"You should have just let me break you…I would have been gentle…" he murmured, running the tip of his tongue up the shell of the ear.

The tall blonde shuddered in disgust, trying to wriggle away. But the raven haired demon had a firm grip on him. Grabbing him by the neck, he threw him onto the ground before kicking his ribs.

The elemental shut his eyes tightly, breathe leaving him with every blow, yet refusing to cry out in the unbearable pain he was experiencing. Coughing, he cracked an eye open to see blood spattered on the green floor of the forest.

"I will now physically break you for refusing me, you little whore of a Sylph! You will wish that you had succumb to me!"

Rolling Soubi onto his stomach with his foot, Seimei dropped to his knees and leant over him. Using a clawed hand, he slowly ran the tip of his sharp fingernail down the back of the cotton white shirt, slicing it neatly in two.

Ripping the now ruined article of clothing and tossing it aside, Seimei eyed the flawless, scar free back that was Soubi's, his gaze resting on the wings folded against his back. Smirking, Seimei grabbed onto on, and harshly yanked it back, forcing it to spread.

The blue eyed male grunted in pain, kicking out at the dark haired male that loomed over him. _'I have to get away!'_

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" Soubi demanded, only to have his face shoved into the ground, his yelles and demands becoming muffled.

"Shut up, Soubi."

Running the tip of his fingers over the soft, silky wings, he paused and looks at the back of the blonde head before swiftly snapping the wing in half. Soubi's entire body jerked, and he couldn't hold back the scream of pain that escaped his mouth.

Smirking with sadistic satisfaction, the demon proceeded to snap the wing in various areas before doing the same to the other. Soubi could only voice his pain, body jerking and kicking, trying to escape.

"Stop moving, or I'll make you wish death would take you now."

Soubi ground his teeth together, trying to block out the pain. He nearly passed out from the excruciating throbbing as he was forced harshly onto his broken wings, coming face to face with the Incubus.

"You…_You_…"

"You, what? Come now, Soubi. _'You' _is hardly an insult." Seimei chuckled, raising a single finger. "You should have known better than to insult and **reject** me, Soubi. I'm a demon. How stupid can you be to do such things?"

Soubi felt his heart come to a complete start as Seimei's already long fingernail started to grow, and sharpen on it's own. "I will mark you, little Sylph. I will mark you so that everyone in the afterlife and Death _himself_ know that you belong to _me_!" the demon hissed, running the tip of his claw over the Sylph's neck, slicing his warm, soft flesh.

As the Incubus marked the Sylph, Soubi could only lay there, swallowed in pain as darkness pulled at his mind. Stuck in-between staying conscious and passing out, Seimei left him there, to die. To bleed his body out on the hard, forest ground.

He didn't really know how long he laid there, wishing Death would come and claim him already. He didn't know how much blood he lost, or if some horrible, evil creature would come and eat him. What he did know was that he was finally blacking out.

And right before falling unconscious, he remembered seeing a blurry, small figure lean over him, raven hair framing a breath taking face, big violet eyes gazing into his.

Then everything went blank.

* * *

**Xana: Okay! Okay! So how was it? Did it please you? Hmmmmm? I hope it did!**

**Ritsuka: Urgh! How can you let my poor Soubi be hurt that way!**

**Xana: *blinks* But I didn't let him get raped! Be happy for that! **

**Ritsuka: Whatever, Xana. Whatever.**

**Xana: *sigh* I swear people are sooo hard to please these days. Like, for real. Anyways, Read and Review! I love reviews! They make my day and encourage me to update! Cya for now, readers!**

**.:.*†XanaSentiya†*.:.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Xana: Wahahaha! I am here with the second chapter! Yeah, yeah, I know I took forever…but Word's Processor was having issues with saving my work, and then kept giving me errors when I would try to upload a chapter. Strange, but oh well. What can you do, right?**

**Ritsuka: ah huh. **

**Xana: Well, anyways, I would like to thank promocat, xxxMatryoshikaxxx, SilverChaosfan, darkwaterwolf, Xpgtfo, and CanYouSeexILHARVESTMOON. OMG and everyone who favorited/alerted this story, and not only this story, but **_**me**_** as well! Waah! You all rule!**

**Ritsuka: Yeah, can we just get onto the chapter now?**

**Xana: Fine. So, story of my life, I have no beta. Expect mistakes, 'cause I can guarantee there are some. Now, disclaimer!**

**Ritsuka: Xana is a loser who fails because she doesn't own Loveless.**

**Xana: Heeeeey! I'm writing you a sequel, damn it!**

* * *

_He didn't really know how long he laid there, wishing Death would come and claim him already. He didn't know how much blood he lost, or if some horrible, evil creature would come and eat him. What he did know was that he was finally blacking out._

_And right before falling unconscious, he remembered seeing a blurry, small figure lean over him, raven hair framing a breath taking face, big violet eyes gazing into his._

_Then everything went blank._

Icy blue eyes snapped open as a throbbing pain thudded in his skull, giving him a fuzzy, light headed feeling. Gazing around, he found himself in some sort of cave. Shifting his gaze to his body, he was surprised to see himself laying on a pile of fur pelts, as well as one covering his lower bare body.

Wait…lower _bare_ body? What the hell!

Bolting upright into a sitting, he immediately regretted the action as soon as he felt pain rocket through his body, his ribs incredibly sore as well as his back. What in the world had happened to him?

The throbbing in his head intensified as memories of what had happened between him and Seimei flooded his mind, and his heart clenched painfully. That bastard had done this too him!

"Oh! You're awake!"

Turning his head sharply, he felt a sharp stinging in his neck, as if he had just been pricked by billions of sharp, tiny needles. Letting out a small gasp of pain, his hand immediately flew to his throat, only to feel bandages.

"Oh yeah, I wouldn't move my head too much if I were you. The cuts were pretty deep. But I managed to clean them out carefully!"

Opening his eyes, the blonde Sylph nearly yelp in surprise when he noticed a face no more than three inches from his, bright violet eyes penetrating his gaze, as if staring _right _into his soul. The stranger was bending towards him, their eyes leveled.

His head snapped back on instinct, trying to put a bit more space between his face and the strangers, while ignoring the stinging pain in his neck. His eyes darted all over the face, from the beautiful violet eyes outlined in stunningly long, thick black lashes, to the plump, cherry lips, to the petite nose. Flawless skin with soft, rosy cheek that were complimented by beautiful, silky raven locks that framed the stranger's face. The face of an angel, so perfect and…_feminine_. Yet instinct told him this stranger was in fact a boy.

Unable to help himself, he let his gaze wander lower, taking in the long, elegant, forest green kimono that pooled at his feet. Eyes snapping back up, he barely held back a shudder as he realized those amethyst eyes were still staring at him intently. Such an innocent, angelic face did not suit these eyes. Eyes full of old, long forgotten knowledge.

Tearing his gaze away, he looked down at his bare chest, slightly wincing at the bruises that littered his ribcage. Refusing to meet eyes with the boy, he stared at the pelt that covered his lap.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my home. I found you on the ground, bleeding all over the place..."

Soubi swallowed, letting the words wisp around him. Even his voice was angelic.

"Who are you?"

The blue eyed Sylph immediately wanted to smack himself. He couldn't believe he just did that in Such a blunt, rude way. Especially when this stranger had basically just saved his life.

"I am the Kodama, Ritsuka."

Eyes widening, Soubi's head snapped up, staring in surprise at the boy who had taken a seat on the pelts right in front of him. "You are the Kodama?"

"Yep! Is it weird for you?"

"Er…no, I'm just surprised. You are so…" he trailed off, unsure if he should really finish that sentence. Ritsuka, apparently, read his mind.

"Young?" he offered, a smiling tugging at his lips.

"Yeah…"

The forest spirit let out a tinkling laugh that bounced of the cave walls, echoing around them. Soubi liked that laugh. He liked it a lot.

"I guess I do look young, but my spirit is as old as time! I am Kodama for a reason. I created this forest, I gave it life. I gave you and the other spirits a place to call home."

"Then who created the swamplands? Or the Oceans that surround the forest? Who created the sky?" Soubi asked, watching the thoughtful look that crossed Ristuka's face.

"Hmmm, honestly? I don't really know. I only remember being born, and turning a desert wasteland into the magical, green paradise that is our home now." he replied with a smile, standing up and making his way across the dim cavern, where Soubi noticed a small indent in the rock, serving as a shelf.

He listened to the sound of glass tinkering against each other as Ritsuka sorted through some small vials and bottles. Watching the small boy turn back to him, he noticed several of the glass objects cradled in his arms as he took his spot back in front of the tall Sylph.

Icy blue eyes watched warily as the small raven set the vials carefully on the pelts before turning his piercing violet gaze onto him once more. "It's time I cleaned your wounds again."

Soubi simply stared at him, a sudden thought clicking in his mind. "You know what, I just noticed something very unsettling…"

Ritsuka blinked, cocking his head childishly. "Like what?" The blonde simply narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"You look disturbingly similar to him."

"Him? Him who?"

"Seimei!"

Ritsuka frowned in confusion, his nose scrunching up slightly, which was, in Soubi's opinion, very adorable.

"Who's that?"

Soubi gaped at him. Surely he was kidding? Right? "You don't know who Seimei is?"

Ritsuka tapped the tip of his finger against his chin as he glanced up at the roof of the cave, a look of deep thought upon his face. _'Damn it…he looks even more adorable!'_

"Hmmm, nope, sorry. Can't say I do."

"Seimei is the man who did _this _to me!" Soubi snarled, gesturing towards his beaten body. "He is the sick, disturbed Incubus who takes nothing but pleasure out of torturing me!"

Ritsuka's gaze ran down Soubi's body, his childish face holding an empty expression as his eyes took in every bruise, cut, and muscle closely. Soubi couldn't help but feel a little self conscious under such an intense. He held his breath as the Kodama's gaze snapped back up to his, violet clashing with icy blue.

"Did you say Incubus?" Soubi gave a quick nod.

"And….he lives in the swamps right?"

Another nod. Ritsuka suddenly huffed his cheeks out, a pout forming his lips. "I know who you mean. That really rude man who thinks no means yes."

Soubi hesitated, "You know his…perverted ways?"

"It's hard not to when he doesn't leave you alone."

Soubi's jaw dropped just the slightest. If he understood correctly, Seimei had treated this boy the same way he was treated? The demon had enough balls to disrespect _The_ Kodama?

He snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed that his lap (which was, ahem…_bare _under the single pelt covering him from the waist down) was suddenly full of the small boy that had moments ago been sitting in front of him.

His entire body tensed out of reflex, and he couldn't help the chill that ran down his body when Ritsuka stared right into his eyes. "Relax, I'm only going to clean out the gashes on your neck."

The blue eyed Sylph gave a stiff nod, which caused Ritsuka to smile. "It's okay….I'll be gentle." he said softly, reaching up and gently brushing some of Soubi's hair out of his face.

Soubi willed his body to relax, and he closed his eyes as the small brunette carefully unwrapped the bandages around his neck, hissing softly as the cool air stung the cuts and gashes engraved into his skin.

Ritsuka peaked up at him before reaching out and gently dabbing at his wounds with a damp cloth, the stinging turning to a searing hot pain. He grunted loudly, grabbing the smaller male's wrists out of reflex.

The young Kodama stiffened, his gaze locking onto Soubi's now open eyes. They stared at each other in silence, time seeming to slow down around them as they lost themselves in each other's gaze.

Soubi wasn't sure exactly when it had happened, but he suddenly found himself leaning toward the raven in his lap, their faces coming closer. Ritsuka didn't make an effort in trying to move away. He just sat in the blonde Sylph's lap, silently watching him.

The air elemental took this as a sign to continue, so he closed the distance between them and gently brushed his lips against the smaller male's soft, plump ones. Electricity seemed to burst through both their bodies as their lips lingered on each others, giving them both a sensation of pleasure.

"Riiiiiiiiiitssuuukaaaaaaaa!"

The forest spirit yanked back from Soubi, tumbling backwards onto the ground before rolling up into a sitting position, eyes wide and heart beating violently. Soubi blinked slowly and turned to look at the opening of the cave, just in time to see a blur of pink shoot through the air and slam into Ritsuka forcefully.

"GYAH!" Ritsuka cried out, crashing onto his back as a small, pink haired fairy pinned the boy down, her white kimono rustling with every move.

"Ritsuka-kun! You missed our lunch date!" the girl exclaimed, shaking him violently.

"Yuiko! Stop…shaking…me!" he ordered, forcefully prying Yuiko's fingers from his upper arms and sliding out from under her body. "You can't keep attacking me like that!"

"But Ritsuka-kun! You promised to have lunch with us today!" Soubi could only raise a curious eyebrow as he watched the amusing scene before him

"Yeah, Ritsuka. What gives? You so bailed on us!" came a lighter voice. Turning his head, Soubi saw two boys, no more than five years his senior, walk in. He immediately recognized them as water and fire elementals by their appearances.

The tallest of the two had long, teal colored hair that fell to his hips, light lavender eyes shining brightly as he watched the small raven haired boy get mauled by Yuiko. He assumed this boy was an Undine. He wore a long, sky blue yukata with an obi that matched his hair.

The other he guessed was a Salamander, what with his wild, red hair that fell in waves to his shoulders, one vibrant green eye sparkling in mischief as he joined in on harassing Ritsuka. Soubi's eyebrows shot up as he noticed that the boy was wearing a very short yukata, one that barely reached his thighs, a bright green obi wrapped around his waist. He also noticed the red head had an eye patch over his right eye.

While he was staring at the Salamander's choice of clothing, the teal haired male suddenly snapped his gaze onto the blonde Sylph and narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

Looking back at the water elemental, he opened his mouth to reply, but Ritsuka beat him to it.

"Youji, be polite! He is my guest." Ritsuka frowned, shoving Yuiko and the red head off of him.

Standing up, he dusted off his long kimono and shuffled back to Soubi. Kneeling down in front of him, he set back to his earlier task of cleaning his wounds, you know…_before _Soubi kissed him.

The fire elemental peered over Ritsuka's shoulder, watching the tall blonde hiss in pain as his cuts were cleaned. "So, what's your name? I'm Natsuo!"

Soubi gave a strained smile as he flinched slightly at the burning sensation in his neck

"It's very nice to meet you, Natsuo. I'm Soubi-" he let out a low hiss as the burning doubled.

"Soubi. Hmmm…" Natsuo tapped his chin thoughtfully, gazing up at the ceiling before grinning. "I like your name! Hey, hey! Are you a Sylph? You look like one!"

Soubi studied the red head as a smile pulled at his lips. He definitely liked him. "Yes, I'm a Sylph."

"What happened to you?" the pink haired fairy, Yuiko, asked. Before Soubi could answer, Ritsuka cut him off.

"Nothing. He was attacked by a Homunculus." Ritsuka snapped angrily, glaring at Soubi's neck.

Yuiko let out a gasp. Homunculus were human like creatures that attacked and ate elementals and animals that lived in the forest. It was rare that anyone ever escaped and survived. Though Soubi knew if he truly had been attacked, he wouldn't be alive.

He began to wondered why Ritsuka lied, keeping Seimei a secret. He was sure the forest spirit had reasons, which he was curious to know. But he wouldn't ask.

"Really, I didn't know there were any nearby." Youji commented, staring at the back of Ritsuka's head.

"Yeah well neither did Soubi, and look at what happened to him." Ritsuka replied, wrapping bandages around the tall blonde's neck.

It was obvious the discussion had ended at that. Youji looked away as Natsuo placed his hands on his face dramatically.

"Oh you poor thing! You're so lucky to escape and have Ritsuka care for you! You could be dead right now!" Yuiko nodded enthusiastically, hand over her heart just as dramatically.

Soubi gave a small smile. "Yes, I'm very lucky. Ritsuka has been very gentle with me." He noticed, rather smugly, the blush that crept onto the violet eyed male's face.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't just leave you out there to die in my forest, now could I?" He grumbled, picking up the small glass vials and crossing the cavern to return them to their original spot.

"I think it's sweet!" Yuiko gushed out, giggling.

Youji tilted his head in thought. "Well then, if there's a Homunculus on the loose, I think it's best we spread the word and warn everyone in the forest, don't you think?"

Ritsuka shook his head. "No, leave that to me. I'll get rid of it, so there will be no need to warn anyone about anything."

"But someone could get attacked before you deal with it." Youji argued, eyeing Ritsuka. Soubi could tell Youji didn't believe anything Ritsuka said.

Turning, the dark haired Kodama stared at the Undine. "I _will_ handle it."

"Fine." Youji snarled, turning towards the opening of the cave. "Let's go Natsuo, Yukio."

"Okay! It was nice meeting you, Soubi!" Natsuo exclaimed happily, saluting Soubi as he ran after Youji. Yuiko waved at Ritsuka and bowed slightly to Soubi before running after the Undine and Salamander.

Soubi gave a wave before flicking his gaze to Ritsuka. Just exactly what was going through the small male's mind?

"Why did you lie?" he asked curiously, watching as Ritsuka came towards him, once again sitting in front of him.

Ritsuka cocked his head to the side and stared into nothingness as he thought. "Honestly, I don't know. I just had the feeling to lie to them. Maybe I don't want to worry them about Seimei."

"Don't you think they should know? Because Seimei is, in all honestly, like a dog. He'd hump anything. And I mean that quite seriously."

He watched as a strange expression crossed Ritsuka's face. He was about to ask him if he was alright, but was stopped as Ritsuka gave a soft, tinkering laugh that bounced off the cavern walls. Soubi really, _really_ liked that laugh.

"I have never heard Seimei be compared to a dog." He giggled, placing a small hand in front of his mouth as he continued to laugh.

Soubi smiled. He was happy he could make the forest spirit laugh. Especially if it was a disgusting topic such as that crude Incubus. He was pulled from his musings as Ritsuka scrunched his nose.

'_How adorable…' _he thought.

"Now comes a very important subject to discuss." He said, a very serious expression on his face. The blonde Sylph raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"And what would that be?" the blonde questioned.

Ritsuka lifted his violet eyes to stare into his blue ones. "I'm hungry." he complained childishly.

Soubi just laughed.

* * *

**Xana: I think this turned out well! But it's not what I think, it's what you think. So let me know your thoughts, opinions, and even suggestions in a review!**

**Ritsuka: OMG we kissed. OMG.**

**Xana: Yeesh, calm down Ritsuka. Gawd. *eye roll***

**Ritsuka: shut up, Xana! Just because **_**I **_**have a love life and **_**you**_** don't.**

**Xana: *sulks in emo corner* you're so cruel. Review please! See you all next chapter! **

**.:.*†XanaSentiya†*.:.**


	3. A Message To My Lovely Readers

**OKAY. So, I know this isn't a new chapter and all, but I just want to give you guys a little heads up. I am starting a crossover fic titled ****When Two Worlds Collide ****(WTWC for short) with my lovely Muirgen258. **

**It's a Loveless Harry Potter crossover crack fic, and honestly I think it's awesome! I'm sure all you loyal readers of mine *cough* klagana1 *cough* suuuurely will like this. If not, you are allowed to shoot me in the leg. Just not my brain or arms, because…ya know…I need those. **

**Please, please, PLEASE check it out, and support it! I would love you if you do! (More than I already do, anyways). **

**The profile this story will be posted on is called Luna's Butterfly. BUT Muirgen and I will be posting oneshots for the story on our separate accounts, so if you do read those oneshots (especially from me), make sure you read WTWC first.**

**Again, future thanks to those who actually do read this! Your support will be very much appreciated and loved. **

**Always and Forevah, your personal slave (That sounds kinda creepy O_O)**

**.:.*†XanaSentiya†*.:.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Xana: Hey everybody! I'm back, with the next chapter for Healing You! *awaits applause***

**Ritsuka: Finally!**

**Xana: Yep, and also, a new chapter for WTWC (When Two Worlds Collide) is up, if you would like to know! Just in case you don't know what that is, just click to the previous chapter and read the Author's Note or look up the Author Luna's Butterfly and check it out! I really think it will turn out to be great, and I would really appreciate it, if you took the time to read it.**

**Ritsuka: Yeah, it actually is a little cool.**

**Xana: Thanks Ritsuka! Now, I'd like to thank promocat, Raikiba, HentaiiHoarrOwO, Anari Cross, and Crapxhead for reviewing. And everyone who alerted/favored. Oh, Oh! And also to yuranda, Anari Cross (again :P) and StandingOnTheRooftops for reviewing on the AN for WTWC. You guys rule!**

**Ritsuka: And if you give me cookies…then you will rule even more! *is hopeful***

**Xana: Also, I had received a lot of pms from you guys asking a few questions about this fic, so I'm going to go ahead and explain this as best as I can. **

**This is a fairytale/mythological kinda fic. There are gods, and certain levels that these gods are categorized in (thanks to Wikipedia). So, we have the Extra Kami, Major Kami, and Minor Kami. Extra Kami are pretty much the head honchos. They rule over EVERYONE. Major Kami are the four elements Water, Fire, Wind, and Earth. Minor Kami are the rest of the gods, from God of War to the Goddess of Food. Here they are:**

**Extra Kami: **

**Izanagi (god of creation and life) **

**Izanami (goddess of creation and death)**

**Amaterasu (goddess of the sun)**

**Tsukuyomi (god of the moon)**

**Amatsu (god of all evil)**

**Major Kami: **

**Fujin (god of wind)**

**Kagutsuchi (god of fire)**

**Suijin (god of water)**

**Sarutahiko (god of earth)**

**Minor Kami:**

**Raijin (god of lightning and thunder)**

**Susanoo (god of Storms)**

**Hachiman (god of war)**

**Omoikane (god of wisdom and intelligence)**

**Kodama (forest spirit)**

**Uke Mochi (goddess of food)**

**Benzaiten (goddess of love, beauty, and eloquence)**

**Daikokuten (god of wealth or harvest)**

**Ebisu (god of luck)**

**Jurojin (god of longevity)**

**Now, this list isn't 100% accurate, for example Kodama isn't really a god, only spirit. But I wanted to make Ritsuka someone really important, so I just put him as a god. Sarutahiko was A god of Earth, but I changed it and made him THE god of Earth. Also, Benzaiten had me a little confused. I had googled her and a lot of pages said she was the goddess of love and beauty, but wiki only listed speech, eloquence, and music. So I was thrown off that for a bit, but just went with it anyways. Another thing about this is that I got all of these gods and goddesses from Wikipedia, as well as the style of categorization (I.e. Extra Kami, Major Kami, and Minor Kami) but I went ahead and put the gods in the order that **_**I **_**wanted them in, mostly to fit with my plot. I googled all of this, but sometimes you just CAN'T trust google, so if I got any of this wrong, please let me know, and I will very much appreciate this.**

**For the other main characters (and maybe a few random others) they are all fairies (or elementals) of each element and god such as Youji to Suijin, Soubi to Fujin, Natsuo to Kagutsuchi and Kio to Sarutahiko. There will be lightning and thunder fairies as an example, and I decided I would use demons, like Seimei, instead of evil fairies for Amatsu. Also, I wanted to be fair to Ritsuka, soooo, Flower fairies (like Yuiko) and Tree Nymphs (like Yayoi) will be fairies to The Kodama. Also, Seimei and Ritsuka are NOT related in this fic. Seimei is just a horndog who wants a round or two with every living thing he sees, and has no respect for anyone or anything except Amatsu. And there ARE such things as Humans in this fic, but they don't venture into the forest, so all the forest residents aren't bothered by them and are forbidden to associate or go near them. Just to clear that up too!**

**Wow…I hope all of that made sense. I feel as if I were rambling…plus it's kind of late, and I've been awake for 22 hours straight! So…if I pretty much lost you, my bad **

**Ritsuka: I got it!….I think…**

**Xana: Sorry…So! Hopefully that cleared up all your questions, if not please pm me and I'll try to explain it better. Now…disclaimer please!**

**Ritsua: Xana doesn't own Loveless or any of the characters! And she does NOT own Japanese mythology, or Paracelsus's alchemical elements and any creatures that are his as well. Oh yes…she is also beta-less!**

**Xana: Shut up! Anyways…On with the chapter!**

* * *

_"Now comes a very important subject to discuss." He said, a very serious expression on his face. The blonde Sylph raised an eyebrow in curiosity._

_"And what would that be?" the blonde questioned._

_Ritsuka lifted his violet eyes to stare into his blue ones. "I'm hungry." he complained childishly._

_Soubi just laughed._

It had been a week since Ritsuka had brought Soubi to his home, cleaning his wounds and patching him up. And in all honesty, he was really very grateful, really. But he was going mad, just laying there.

He'd only seen Ritsuka, and his three friends. Youji and Natsuo came over every day, Yuiko he'd only seen twice after. And every time they came, they would flinch when their eyes landed on his face, or they would just avoid looking at him. So he'd had it.

The second Ritsuka had left the cave, he'd gotten out of bed and had wandered around, looking for maybe a small cavern pool to look at his reflection. He'd heard the dripping of water, but couldn't see far into the back of the cave.

Luckily for him, he found a mirror, yet was too cowardly to actually look into it, fearing that his face was so disfigured from Seimei's attack, that he wouldn't be able to recognize himself. He'd sat there for an hour, before he had finally worked up the courage to look at his reflection.

Soubi sighed as he stared into the mirror, frowning at his appearance. He was covered in bruises, with bandages wrapped securely around his neck. He'd asked Ritsuka just how bad the cuts were in his neck, but the young forest spirit could only shake his head and avert his gaze, avoiding the question.

It sort of scared the blonde air element, not knowing exactly what had been carved into his skin. Deciding to risk it, he slowly began to unwind the bandages, nervous at what he would see.

His eyes began to widen as he saw deep gashes cut into what looked like thorned stems wrapping around his neck, some still dripping blood. He felt a sharp pain in his heart, having been scarred by such a cruel man.

Slowly pulling the last wrap from his neck, he felt his blood turn cold, his breathe caught.

_"I will mark you, little Sylph. I will mark you so that everyone in the afterlife and Death _himself_ know that you belong to _me_!"_

Soubi felt his head spin as anger, disgust, shame, and sadness washed over him as he read the scribbled word that had been carved into his neck, blood continuing to drip.

_Beloved_

Dropping the bloodied bandages in his hand, the blue eyed male could only stand there, staring at his reflection as mixed emotions raged through him.

"I had been hoping you wouldn't look under the bandages…" came a soft, child like voice.

Whipping his head in the direction the voice came from, Soubi's icy blue eyes landed on a small, raven haired boy. Ignoring the piercing pain in his neck, he bowed his head in acknowledgment.

"Good Morning, Kodama-San." he greeted, completely ignoring the boy's earlier comment.

Ritsuka frowned, and padded his way towards the taller, his long kimono dragging across the floor. It was, in the young male's opinion, the most beautiful kimono he owned, and for reasons unknown to himself, had wanted to wear it just for the blonde Sylph in front of him.

To say he was a little miffed that Soubi wasn't really paying attention to him or at least his outfit, would have been a lie. The kimono was long, a pale shade of spring grass with soft, floral and swirled designs wisping across the beautiful fabric dusted in a soft pink.

He inwardly pouted, hating the way he was feeling. Soubi was obviously traumatized by the wounds on his neck, as well as the harsh beating he had received. He knew that his behavior was to be expected after what he went through. He knew this.

So why was he feeling this way?

"Soubi. It would be best if you stopped staring at them. It will only make this all worse." he said softly, reaching out to take the Sylph's hand.

Soubi could only nod, his body feeling numb as he stared at the marks on his neck. He allowed Ritsuka to wrap his tiny hand around his larger one. He allowed the small raven to take him away from the mirror, and back to his small bed of animal pelts.

He allowed Ritsuka to clean and redress his wounds. He didn't fight anything, his mind still in shock from what he had seen. It was no wonder Ritsuka avoided answering him when he questioned about his cuts.

The blonde Sylph couldn't help but feel disgusted with himself. He had been to weak to fight off Seimei. To him, he had pretty much allowed this to happen to himself.

'_What does Ritsuka think of me…' _

He was startled at the sudden thought. Why would he care what the small boy thought? He'd just met him, he didn't know much about him other than the fact that he was Kodama.

Maybe that's why. Because he's Kodama. It's considered an honor to be in his presence. That was the only thing he could really think about. The Kodama is the one, if given the chance, you would risk your life for. He was to be respected.

'_If he is to be respected, then why did you kiss him without asking for permission?'_

Soubi frowned at his inner thoughts, because they were true. If he only cared about Ritsuka as The Kodama, why _had_ he kissed the small boy? But what really made him wonder was, why hadn't Ritsuka stopped him?

'_Maybe he feels pity for me…_' he thought, suddenly angry.

He didn't need or want anyone's pity. He wasn't some pathetic creature that couldn't take care of themselves, even if he had been attacked and carved into like a pumpkin. He still had his life, he still had use of his body. Therefore, he had no reason to receive pity.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, eyeing the small raven. "Do you pity me? Is that why you didn't push me away? Is that why you're taking care of me? If it is, I don't want it."

Ritsuka turned confused violet eyes towards the taller male. "Soubi, why would you ask that? I don't pity you."

"Then why are you doing this?"

Chewing on his lower lip, Ritsuka looked towards the ceiling of the cave, thinking over his words carefully. "To be honest, when I saw you dying on the forest floor, I just couldn't let you die. I'm not really sure why, but at that moment, it felt as if Benzaiten-Sama (1) was telling me to not let you die."

Soubi sat in silence, thinking over what the small forest spirit said. Benzaiten-Sama told Ritsuka not to let him die? But why? What could that possibly mean?

"Soubi. Don't think too much on this. You must rest so that you can heal faster."

"Why do you want me to heal fast? Do you not want me here?"

Ritsuka gasped, as if offended. "Soubi! Don't say that! I only want you to heal fast so that you are not in any more pain!"

Looking away Ritsuka frowned, obviously upset at being accused of such things. "You seem so depressed, being bed ridden in this cave…I just want you to be free in the air so that you may be happy again. Even if I do lose such great company." he murmured softly, avoiding Soubi's gaze.

Soubi watched him silently before letting a soft smile spread across his face. "Even if I heal, I wouldn't leave you."

Ritsuka glanced at him from the corner of his eye before smiling happily.

* * *

"Waaah! Youji! Don't go outside! The Homunculus will get you!" Natsuo cried out, throwing himself at his Undine lover, nuzzling his face into the taller male's back.

Sighing, Youji glanced over his shoulder at the young Salamander. "Natsuo. There isn't a Homunculus near us. Ritsuka was just lying to us."

"Ehhh? Why would he lie about that?"

Frowning, the teal haired elemental shook his hair, teal bangs falling over his eyes. "I'm not sure, but I'm positive it has something to do with that Sylph he's taking care of."

"You mean Soubi-kun? What's so bad about him? I think he's nice!"

"He's suspicious, that's what he is. I'm curious about his wounds, he looked as if he were attacked by a yokai."

Natsuo gave a sudden, dramatic gasp. "Maybe he insulted Fujin-Sama!"

"The God of Wind? I doubt that. He favors his beloved little wind fairies too much to physically hurt them." Youji said, peeling the redhead's hands from his stomach before taking a seat on the soft cotton pillows that covered a small sofa weaved from wood.

"You never know!" Natsuo argued as he was pulled down onto the Water Elemental's lap, opting to snuggle into the warm chest beneath him.

Youji chuckled softly, stroking the vibrant red hear that was now tucked under his chin. "You're very clever, distracting me from leaving." he commented, fingers weaving through soft, silky locks.

"Well, I try." Natsuo giggled, letting out a content sigh. "You should be nicer to Soubi. He looked so beat up. You don't know his story."

Youji gave a quiet hum in agreement, letting go of his suspicions, in favor of savoring this peaceful moment with his loved one.

* * *

"Thank you for taking a walk with me, Kodama-San." Soubi said, walking through the thick trees of the forest, birds singing in the sky above. He noticed a pout forming on the smaller male's face.

"What's wrong?"

"You keep calling me Kodama-San!" Ritsuka cried out, clearly upset. This confused the blue eyed man.

"But that is who you are."

"Yes, but I don't like it!"

"You don't like being The Kodama?" Soubi asked, becoming more confused.

"No! I don't like being called Kodama-San! Call me Ritsuka!"

"I can't do that. It would be very disrespectful-"

Ritsuka came to a stop, jabbing his finger into Soubi's chest angrily. "I don't care! Either you call me Ritsuka, or don't bother calling me anything at all!"

"Fine."

"_Soubi!_"

"Kodama-Sama."

"Stop it!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"**YES!**"

Soubi stared down at the angered raven, wondering exactly why he was so offended. Surely there was nothing wrong with being called Kodama-San, right? Deciding not to tempt fate, he gave a firm nod.

"Alright…" he saw Ritsuka's eyes narrow dangerously, "…Ritsuka."

The tiny forest spirit smiled happily, starting forward through the green palace that was their home, Soubi following after, still confused.

A peaceful silence fell over them as they continues to walk, neither bothered by the lack of communication between them, perfectly content with the sound of leaves rustling in the breeze, every now and then they would hear the buzzing of a bee.

It wasn't until they a large Monarch flew past, causing Ritsuka to freeze mid step, eyes immediately glued to the beautiful butterfly. Soubi, noticing his companion was no longer by his side, stopped and turned to look back at him.

He watched as Ritsuka became hypnotized by the insect, his innocent eyes never leaving the beautiful, bright orange and black wings. The young forest spirit held his breathe as the butterfly flew by his head, the silk like wings brushing his cheek as it flitted away.

Violet eyes darkened in disappointment as the Monarch sailed over the tree tops and disappeared. He sighed, turning back to see Soubi watching him a distance away. Frowning, Ritsuka placed his hands on his hips. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just waiting for you."

"Hmm…" Ritsuka brushed it off and continued his walk with the taller male, every now and then their hands would brush against each others, making the small boy blush furiously.

His blush didn't go unnoticed. Soubi watched from the corner of his eye, inwardly smiling. Ritsuka really was beautiful, so much that just one look at him caused the Sylph's heartbeat to quicken.

Being near him made him feel alive, made him want to touch the boy, hold him, kiss him. He wanted to spend his entire life with The Kodama, to support and love him. He wanted to be something in his eyes.

He knew he was falling for Ritsuka, falling _really _hard for him. He wanted to confess, hold the raven haired beauty in his arms and tell him what he felt, no matter if they had only met a week ago. He was ready to admit his feelings, but one little doubt kept holding him back.

What if Ritsuka didn't return his feelings? What if he got angry, and told him to get lost? Soubi couldn't take that. He couldn't take the rejection, or the possibility of being punished for such emotions toward The Kodama. He was stuck, unsure of what to do.

Glancing back at Ritsuka, he saw that the small spirit was still disappointed at the Monarch for leaving. He looked so childish, his plump lips formed into a bout, his brow slightly furrowed. It was adorable.

Soubi suddenly grabbed his hand, making Ritsuka jump. Snapping his gaze up, his violet eyes searched the icy blue of the air elemental. "What?"

"I have something special to show you. It will take a while to get there, though, since I am unable to fly at the moment." Soubi replied, dragging Ritsuka in a different direction.

Ritsuka's eyes immediately zoomed in on the broken wings, bent in various spots. He felt anger rush over him, disgusted that Seimei would hurt someone so beautiful and kind, just because he rejected the Incubus's advances.

Looking around, he frowned as their surrounds became unfamiliar, Soubi leading him into a strange, foreign part of the woods. How was it possible that he'd never been in this area before? He was sure he'd been to every spot of the woods, considering he'd created them.

Glancing towards the taller male, he tightened his grip on his hand. "Soubi…where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, Ritsuka. Trust me, you will love it." Soubi answered, a smile gracing his lips.

Ritsuka cocked his head to the side, childish curiosity filling him. Where were the going? Somewhere that he would love? His mind began to work furiously as he tried to think of everything that he loved. Trinkets. He loved trinkets…so would they be going to a small shop that had objects made by human hands?

_'No…Man made objects are forbidden, even for The Kodama. Hmm…what could he possibly want to show him?'_

"Okay, close your eyes, Ritsuka." Soubi said, coming to a stop in front of a waterfall.

Ritsuka eyed the waterfall wearily before slowly shutting them. He let out a yelp as he was hoisted into the air, but he didn't dare open his eyes. "Soubi! You are in no shape to be carrying me around! You'll hurt yourself more!"

"Don't worry, Ritsuka. You're honestly as light as a feather. It's no strain to my body, trust me." Soubi replied, continuing to carry him.

He could hear the rush of water as they neared the falls, the sound deafening him before it slowly faded away, causing Ritsuka to wonder why he had to shut his eyes as they passed it. He heard a few twigs snap before leaves brushed his face, sending a gentle tingling feeling to face.

"Alright, when I say to, open your eyes." Soubi said, gently setting him down.

Ritsuka gave a firm nod, eyes squeezed shut. Soubi was silent for a bit before he gently placed his hand onto raven locks. "Okay. Open."

Ritsuka's eyes flew open, and he could have sworn he felt his heart stop as he looked around.

They were in what looked like a tiny clearing, a small koi pond to their right. Trees and bushes tightly closed in the space, flower covered branches hanging from the sky, blooming blossoms littered the lush grass.

A soft, refreshing breeze wisped around them, fluttering the petals of beautiful flowers, their sweet fragrance filling the air. Turning to look at Soubi, he tries to form words.

"You…this…I…I am at a loss for words. It's so beautiful…"

Soubi chuckled, leading Ritsuka to the pond, seating himself at the edge before pulling Ritsuka down next to him.

"I found this a while ago, when Seimei used to stalk me, actually. I wanted to find a place that I could escape to, to get away from the horrible demon. And then I stumbled across this special spot. I'm the only one to know about it…well, until now that is."

Ritsuka felt his heart swell, unable to help the warm, fuzzy, special feeling that filled him inside. Soubi shared this special spot with him, and only him!

"I-I love it, Soubi!" he exclaimed, crawling onto the older blonde's lap. Soubi just about died.

"Well, there's one more surprise. See all these bushes and trees with orange flowers?" he asked, pointing around him. Ritsuka gave a nod. "Watch this."

Soubi let out a soft, yet clear whistle, causing a soft gust of wind to blow through the opening. Ritsuka waited for something surprising to happen, but everything stayed still. Then, he caught a small fluttery movement from the corner of his eye, turning to the bush covered in the strange, orange flowers. He had thought it was his imagination, until…

The trees and bushes exploded, millions and millions of Monarchs burst into the air, swirling around them like a sand storm. Ritsuka's cried out, startled, and immediately threw his arms around Soubi's neck, clinging tightly.

Soubi felt his hear speed up as he wrapped his arms around Ritsuka's slim figure, holding him close as they both watched the butterflies glide through the air around them. "I told you, you would love it." He whispered smugly, turning his gaze to Ritsuka's face.

Ritsuka watched in amazement, joy evident on his face. "It's amazing! No…it's beautiful!"

"Yes…you are, Ritsuka." Soubi murmured, eyes glued to the ecstatic boy.

Ritsuka's smile dropped from his face as he turned to look at the blonde haired Sylph. "Soubi…"

Soubi lifted his hand to cup Ritsuka's face, the pad of his thumb gently brushing over a small, flushed cheek, refusing to break eye contact.

Ritsuka felt his breath catch, as if he forgot how to breathe. Soubi's soft, gentle touch was causing his body to feel on fire, a pleasurable ache filling him inside. He wanted more. This addicting, intimate touch…

His heart beat rapidly as Soubi's face slowly came closer to his, his thumb brushing his bottom lip lovingly. It sent a delightful shiver up his spine as leaned in toward the touch, his face leaning towards Soubi's.

Inch by inch, their faces came closer…and closer, till their noses brushed. Ritsuka let out a shuddery breathe, desire filling him. Just a little more…

Soubi places his hand on the back of Ritsuka's head, pulling him that last inch till their lips crashed, desire flared inside them as Ritsuka placed his hands on Soubi's face, craving for more.

The small forest spirit felt like he was falling, that pleasurable ache doubling as the kiss deepened. He felt on fire as Soubi's hands dropped from his head to run down his back, wandering all over his body before gripping his sides and pulling him forward in his lap.

He shifted, making sure not to break away, as he slowly wrapped his legs around the larger male's waist, letting the man hold him tightly as their lips were crushed against each other more.

Soubi nipped at the raven's bottom lip, causing him gasp, before sliding his tongue between parted lips, immediately gliding over a smaller one. Ritsuka mewled, hands fisting golden locks as Soubi explored, letting their tongues dance.

Ritsuka lost track of time, he didn't know how long they sat there, embracing each other as they kissed passionately. It wasn't until the need to breathe pulled them apart, Ritsuka panting harshly as his cheeks flushed red. Soubi looked extremely proud (and smug), for some odd reason.

They stared into each others eyes as the sound of fluttering wings surrounded them. Soubi decided to risk his early fear, and opened his mouth. "Ritsuka…be mine." He murmured, fingers caresses the younger's cheek.

Ritsuka pressed into his touch, eyes searching Soubi's before answering. "Yes." he breathed, soul soaring.

Soubi felt as if his heart would burst, astounded that his feelings were actually being returned. Leaning back in, he captured the small, plump lips into a slow, tender kiss.

The small Kodama's eyes fluttered shut, that wonderful ache returning to his body, as they melted into one. This one, simple kiss expressed their love, their need, their want for each other, a silent promise to be each others till the end of their lives, an indestructible bond that had now formed.

Time and life around them faded away as they lost themselves to this one moment, to each other as the Monarchs swirled around the two, continuing to play in the air above them.

* * *

**Xana: YAY! They made out! And then promised themselves to each other! Wahoo!**

**Ritsuka: *blushes* Oh my god…**

**Xana: Yeah. I thought it was cute. And I just realized something! I know I said this would be a threeshot, but I decided to make it a multicoated, because I just have so many ideas for this plot, and I really think it's turning out well! So I'm lengthening it! We'll just see where this goes, Hmm?**

**Ritsuka: This just better have a happy ending! **

**Xana: *waves hand* Sure, sure, Rits. Read and review, readers! They really help me going, and I'm always happy to read them! You guys make me smile, I appreciate you guys so much! I'm out for now, see you all next time! *waves***

**Ritsuka: Bye!**

**.:.*†XanaSentiya†*.:.**


End file.
